


A Man for All Seasons

by pinn



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's a man for all seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man for All Seasons

It is fall and Dom is tired, so tired that he can't sleep. Some nights, he wakes up at 2 a.m. and can't fall back asleep, not for love or money. Those are the nights he slips on his shoes and drives over to Viggo's. The street is quiet around him, and Viggo's door is always unlocked.

Dom slips through the apartment, trying to be stealthy but mostly trying to avoid jamming his toe of some piece of random furniture that Viggo has strewn about. The only light in the room comes from the moon but it's just enough to find his way to the bed. Viggo has a huge bed, he claims he needs to move freely in his dreams, but Dom thinks it's because there's a little part of Viggo that loves to be decadent.

He shucks his shoes off and slips under the down comforter. All Dom has to do is lie still for a few minutes before Viggo rolls over and wraps himself around Dom. Viggo presses his mouth against Dom's neck and whispers things like _hello hobbit_ and _your feet are cold_ and _stick around in the morning_. Dom can feel the warm breath ghosting over his skin, the faint movement of Viggo's tongue and lips, and it's all he needs to fall back asleep.

 

+

 

The first time it snows when Viggo's in New Zealand, he's blinded by the whiteness. It's as though the whole world's changed, he thinks as he leaves his house and heads to the set. There's a hint of promise in the air, the idea that maybe a person can change, can pull themselves up and back into the world.

He's trying to arrange the thoughts swirling in his head into a poem when there's a sharp icy pain on the back of his neck. Dom's breath in his ear. _Ha_, he whispers. _You didn't even see me coming_.

There's a warm hand snaked down his pants, a flash of blond wig, and then Dom is gone, off to bother Billy or maybe shoot a scene. Viggo wants to shout after him, remind Dom that Viggo always knows where he is, but that would disturb the snow.

 

+

 

After a week of watching Dom lay on his couch, Viggo gets fed up. _Come on_, he says, _help me with the garden_. Surprisingly, Dom agrees and follows him into the garden.

Viggo gives him a patch to weed before he goes off to check on his tomatoes. They're looking good, and his herb garden seems promising. He strolls through the rest of the garden, checking on his plants and noting the young green shoots pushing their way up through the soil. When he finally makes it back to Dom, an hour or more has gone by and Dom's almost done with the weeding.

As Viggo gets closer, he hears Dom chanting, _mary, mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow_.

Viggo smiles, trust Dom to know that rhyme. He goes up behind Dom and rests his hand on Dom's shoulder. _There's no silver bells or cockle shells here_, he says.

Dom leans back and grins, the first honest grin that Viggo's seen since they left New Zealand. _S'alright. Don't really need them, do we?_ He runs a dirty palm up the back of Viggo's calf, and Viggo nods in agreement.

 

+

 

The sweat collects in the hollow of Dom's back. It's so hot that Dom can't string two words together. He and Viggo are lying on Viggo's bed, under the fan. There's another fan lazily sweeping across the room. Every time it passes over Dom, it feels like an arctic breeze.

_Tell me again why you don't have air?_

_Because_, Viggo rolls over and straddles Dom, his hands near Dom's shoulders and his knees lined up with Dom's, _then I wouldn't be able to do this_. He leans down and swipes his tongue over Dom's back. Dom's sure that he tastes like salt and dirt and god only knows what else, but Viggo's tongue is licking cool paths down his back and Dom can't bring himself to tell him to stop. Soon, Dom forgets about the blanket of heat, and focuses on the wave of heat collecting in the pool of his belly.

He rolls over and pulls Viggo down for a lazy kiss. _Thought it was too hot to kiss_, Viggo says when they break apart.

_Changed my mind_, Dom replies.


End file.
